


Shove off Malfoy

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You end up in the world of magic and thrown into Hogwarts





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been one week. One week of being completely confused of how it was possible for you to be here. It was a confusing week but at least you were lucky enough to be with the Weasleys.

-Day one- 

You woke up with a pounding head and lying outside,in your clothes and a book bag across your body, you slowly got up and looked around. You set your eyes on a house, a house that couldn’t be possibly real, wow you must have hit your head really hard. 

Either way you found yourself walking towards it before you knew it you found yourself in front of the front door. You held up your clenched fist but found yourself frozen. You heard voices from behind you, you couldn’t figure out what they were saying.

“Hey Fred, George,Ron who’s that?” A voice called out,even though you weren’t sure they were talking about you you clutched your book bag.

“Hey excuse me who are you?” Another voice, a different voice called out.Against your better judgment you slowly turned around.

Four boys. Two identical twins. A ginger. A brunette.

“Haha funny who are you supposed to be? Ron,George and Fred Weasley? Oh and let me guess you’re Harry Potter?” You snickered at the boys in front of you.

“yea.... and who are you?” ‘Fred’ said.

“You aren’t real what’s your real name bea-” That’s all you got out before getting knocked out again.

“Who are you answer me now” A lady said pointing, a wand? at you.

“Oh let me guess you’re Molly Weasley” You said trying to move but being unable to. 

Even when you told them the truth they still didn’t believe you, not until you showed them the Harry Potter book in your bag.News got to Dumbledor and even after pleading with him insisting you weren’t magical at all, he still tought brining you to Hogwarts was a good idea.

-A week later-

Your first day at Hogwarts was filled with so many emotions your main emotion being throwing up your lunch. You walked in the middle arms linked with George and Fred, who found you as intresting as you found them. Laughing and helping them plan pranks you knew were already going to happen, but this time making them perfect. 

In the all the laughter and joy you weren’t looking where you were walking. Bumping into a tall figure that would have made you fall on the floor if it wasn’t for Fred and George, quickly to give an apology you were cut off even before any words left your mouth.

“And you are?” Draco Malfoy said looking at you up and down as if you were a foul creature he just crossed paths with.You felt George and Fred stiffin up at either side of you, they weren’t afraid of Malfoy but they tought you were.Maybe they tought you would babble a apoligie along with babbiling on who you actually were.

You didn’t know if it was because in your heart you knew he was fictional or because you were walking in between the Weasley twins, that you got a burst of courage.

“Better than you” You said as the three of you continued walking. Three simple words is all it took to piss off Draco “my father will hear about this” Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since you stood up to Draco Malfoy he's gone out of his way to make your life hell.

-Yesterday-

"Hey Y/L/N I heard you're living with the Weasleys" Draco says as he makes your way towards you as you were walking to class with Hermione.

"Yea and so what Malfoy" You said as you continued walking to class.

"Little orphan are you, their shack must look like a mansion to you" Malfoy said laughing at his own insult. You didn't care much for his insult so you kept on walking ignoring him. Drowning out Draco with your own talking you saw the rest of the trio making their way towards you and Hermione.

"What's wrong with you Y/L/N?" Draco said this time walking infront of you with a wide grin.

Rolling your eyes you turned to him and said "What do you mean Draco"

"Well look who you hang out with, Weasleys, a orphan and a mudblood. Don't you have any self respect" 

"Of course I have self respect, if I didn't I'd be hanging out with you" You have been ignoring Malfoy's insults and jabs at you but enough was enough.

"Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry said stepping between you and Draco.

"Oh shut it Potter why don't you go cry to mommy, oh wait that's right you can't" Draco said as anger slowly rised in his voice. But for you your anger was boiling inside of you.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Malfoy and mind your own damn busness" You said walking in front of harry ready to shove Malfoy to the ground.

"Y/N your hair!" Ron spoke from behind you

"Not now Ron I don't care about my hair" You said wondering why the hell your hair was so important at this moment.

"Oh hey Y/N we've been looking everywhere for you and I see you tried one of our tricks see George I'd told you it'd work" Fred said grabbing your arm and dragging you away "Well Harry, Hermione, Ron I hope you don't mind but we really need to write this down." Making your way down the hall you were still confused as to what Fred was talking about. 

"Oh and Malfoy looks like you ate one too mate your nose iis turning into a pig snout" George shouted over his shoulder as he kept helping his brother drag you away.

"Guys what's wrong why did you drag me away? I could handle Malfoy" You said looking from George to Fred.

"Y/N are you a Metamorphmagi?" George said dragging you into a empty hallway.

"What no of course not you both know I'm nothing magical" You whispered to the twins that looked down at you with concerned looks painted on their faces.

"Y/N why didn't you tell us you're a Metamorphmagi?!" Ron yelled running up to the three of you, followed by Hermione and Harry close behind.

"Any louder Ron I don't think everyone heard you!" Hermione said hitting ron on the arm.

"I'm not! I don't know why you all believe I am" You said looking at the faces of your confused friends. Hermione handed you a small mirror and instead of your Y/H/C hair it was now bright pink. 

-Earlier today-

You stayed up all night teaching yourself how to use your new ability. Finally being able to be something magical felt so good each feature you changed of yourself felt like you were being connected to their world.You heard foot steps making your way towards you, getting up you adjusted your pjamas you borrowed from Fred. After all you needed something that Draco would wear. You turned your features into Malfoys

"If it isnt Freddy and Georgey" You crossed your arms as you tried not to crack a smile.

"What are you doing here Darco? How did you even get in" Fred said looking at you suspiciously.

"Oh come on Fred it's me" You smiled changing your features back.

-Breakfast-

"Crabbe you won't believe what Potter just said to me" You said sitting next to a confused Crabbe.

"What did he do this time?" Said a very unintrested Crabbe

"Crabbe you won't believe what Potter just did" The other ,real, malfoy said sitting on the other side of Crabbe.


End file.
